<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pinkbubble/chocolate milk by USER21peach</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577874">Pinkbubble/chocolate milk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/USER21peach/pseuds/USER21peach'>USER21peach</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>PinkBubble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/USER21peach/pseuds/USER21peach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>是最火辣的camboy<br/>⚠️</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Everyone, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pinkbubble/chocolate milk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>任何一个人点开fullsun的直播都不可能出来。<br/>这是pinkbubble所有用户都心知肚明的事情，fullsun直播的档期基本不会和任何的主播撞上，除非真的有不长眼的，或者想试试的。每天的五点到七点半都是他的直播时间，刚好在一个恰好的时间，就像是饭前甜点，但其实他本人却更像辛辣的咖喱，浓醇的，忘不掉的，带着恶劣的辣味深入骨髓，吃完会回味，下一次还是会忍着辣味去品尝。<br/>就是这样，他的蜜色大腿随意架在桌子上，那张薄被随意盖在那处隐秘，吊带袜的黑色带子若隐若现，上身的短袖扯下半边，淡色的乳头上夹上金属的乳夹，带着金属链子的，轻轻一扯那粒小小的乳珠被可怜的拉扯，脖子上的小痣是上帝亲吻的痕迹，一直看到凸起来的锁骨，筋肉在呼吸间在皮肤下明显又隐藏，他不是经常健身的类型，但是他还是很瘦，甚至有种难以言喻的自然的美感。<br/>他笑起来像盛了一捧蜜糖，能看到饱满的嘴唇扯出的漂亮弧度，白净的牙齿，手指在嘴唇处轻轻点着，然后他的轻笑会顺着耳机传过来，<br/>“今天大家过得好吗？”<br/>“我过了非常——开心的一天哦！”<br/>“大家准备好了吗？”</p>
<p>上面刷刷滚过的评论他也没仔细看，匀称结实的大腿在镜头前晃来晃去，手指压着舌头被唾液浸湿，像是抹上唇彩一样把那两片嘴唇上了一层变得晶亮，眼神也变得湿润，桌面上准备的乳液稠得像不可言喻的液体，沾上一点从喉结处一路画到胸前，链条扯着敏感的神经让他瞬间小声叫唤，<br/>“啊…”<br/>冰凉的乳液，肿胀的乳头，它们融合成不知名的快感，顺着脊柱炸开一处一处的愉悦，直到下体。<br/>“嗯哼…”<br/>他的声音如同蜜糖一样甜腻，喘声中夹杂自己的声线变得更加色情，就像清甜的糖果，更多的乳液被他倒在身上，抹开，打转，舌头微微伸出嫩红的一截，<br/>极端的欲望。</p>
<p>吊带袜的带子拉扯在大腿打出清脆的声音，可是那张该死的薄被却怎么也不下来，遮隐的地方比直观更刺激，他也不去管，手指伸进被子里，因为上下套弄被子也凹凸不平，乳液与皮肤接触发出黏腻的声音，头往后靠能看到如同画一样的脖颈与下颚线，因为快感加重的声音如同催情剂，<br/>他知道自己有多浪，但他明显是精通退拉的聪明学生。<br/>性器在自己的抚弄下也变得充血，后面开扩良好的小洞越加空虚，在洗手间给自己扩张的时候就已经来了一次，还是不够，要更多，更加猛烈——</p>
<p>薄被落下，fullsun漂亮的背一览无遗，吊带袜下什么也没穿，掰开臀瓣展现在眼前的那个早已沾满液体的小洞高调引人遐想，他的手指在打转，戳刺，进去一个指节又迅速拿出来，又进去一根手指，<br/>他不需要什么道具也能把自己玩到哭。</p>
<p>软洞因为他的玩弄逐渐贪婪，明明两根手指含出体液，一张一合似乎在暗示能吃掉更多，加大一根手指抽插出里面深红的软肉，喘声顺着网线准确传到每一个人的耳朵里，泛起一片粉色的波澜。</p>
<p>fullsun哪是这么平淡的，可是开胃菜就足够美味，不知道从哪里变出来的跳蛋展示在镜头前，哑光的材质和鲜艳的粉，赤裸裸透着勾引，会玩的人就会懂得—<br/>这款跳蛋是平台合作的，只要付费越多，就能给主播买下更加猛烈的频率，比如一开始是五十块只是一阵一阵的安抚，后面的几百就是完全推上天堂的强烈撞击。<br/>如同主播为你高潮一般的快感和对于使用者来说难以预测的频率是这款产品最大的亮点，但是一般很少人用，<br/>因为太猛了。</p>
<p>李东赫哪是信这种东西的人，他爱他就要玩，几乎市面上的玩具他大大小小都试过，甚至能写一篇详细拔草，<br/>眼睛看向镜头，<br/>“今天fullsun可以爽吗…”<br/>湿漉漉的眼神，邀请的小洞，柔软的腰肢，该死的吊带袜，还有随着身体而晃动的乳夹链条—</p>
<p>跳蛋几乎在进入体内就到达猛烈震动，太猛烈了，几乎如同肆虐，双手唯一的就力点只有椅子，拼命夹紧腿却又被强烈的震动不自然打开，仿佛要把他搅碎—<br/>他去扯他的乳夹，体内的跳蛋不断往里钻，里面敏感的神经直接被挑弄，<br/>“呜呜…嗯…哈…”<br/>他真的感觉自己要流水了，他不知道自己那里会不会，他的脑子就像泡在海里一样，早就出了一层薄汗，那些涂抹上去的乳液也混合在一起，这种黏腻的感觉带给他不知名的羞耻，岔开大腿被玩到差点哭出来的是他，尝试新玩具玩射的是他—<br/>他止不住颤抖，里面的玩具却继续残暴地随着他的身体扭动滚过他的敏感点，他感觉自己大脑一片空白，嘴巴只能出来断断续续的喘息，<br/>“嗯哼…啊啊！！！”<br/>好涨，他早就把自己调教成不需要手就能射的体质，精液早就在椅子上积了小小一滩，可是这种涨痛，酥麻的涨痛折磨得他要发疯，后面的玩具频率似乎更加变大，过分的搔着他的肠壁—<br/>要到了，真的要到了——<br/>“啊啊啊啊！！！”</p>
<p>一股热液这样直接流淌在地面，他的脸通红，太过了，那些热液如同雨滴，可是又那么淫荡，<br/>他被玩尿了。<br/>他的人生中很多有超出他预料到事情，但是他根本没想到会有今天这一幕，于是fullsun的耳尖红的快要滴血，<br/>然而害羞的他却是今日限定。</p>
<p>fullsun，是太阳，是活力，<br/>是我无尽的幻想源泉。<br/>               （摘抄評論 ID markLee99)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>